Star Light
by Rachelfairynose
Summary: Harry's fifth year takes a strange turn when an oddly familiar French Veela kidnaps him from the Great Hall. Hermione struggles with love and acceptance, Ginny's world gets turned upside down, and how do missing memories play into all of this? Manipulative Dumbles. Mostly awful Weasleys. Oh yeah and Umbridge is still causing trouble. Rating for language and some adult themes.


**A/N: Okay, this is a plot bunny that was nagging at my boyfriend, so we are putting in a joint effort to bring it to life. This is a Harry/Gabby, so there are some artistic liberties taken in regards to Gabby's age. This is a Dumbles and Ron basher, it won't be overt, but if you like those characters beware. Don't forget to comment! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, but thank you J.K.R. for such fertile fan fiction material.**

Harry Potter was attempting to enjoy his dinner in the great hall. Ever since the end of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year he had been in a perpetual bad mood. He was always on edge, angry and frustrated. He was stabbing at his food moodily when something exploded into the Great Hall.

She was pure rage, personified. She had human-like legs and feathered wings that jutted out of her back like a bird. Her face was contorted into a beak and her hands were elongated into wicked looking talons.

She stormed through the main doors of the great hall and stopped, searching franticly for someone in the crowed hall. Her gaze swept over Gryffindor table and stopped on her target.

" _Je t'ai trouvé_ , 'Arry Potter!" She screamed into the now silent hall.

As she lunged towards the pale, raven haired teen a burst of magic swept through the room. Immediately every male, and some females, in the Great Hall adopted a glazed hungry look.

 _Veela,_ Harry thought, as her Allure washed over him. He fought the magic off in time to see the crazed creature closing in on him.

Up at the staff table everyone, even the great Albus Dumbledore, was rendered speechless. Their shields temporarily overrun by the pure Veela Allure. They were vaguely aware that the Veela had grabbed a student and was now attempting to drag him out the doors, but were still too dazed to react.

Hermione Granger, however, was jolted out of her own lusty stupor by her best friend's startled yelp. She came back to herself in time to see Harry being yanked into the arms of a partially transformed Veela. As she gaped at the creature a brief flicker of recognition tugged at her mind, but she thrust it away and snatched wildly at Harry's arm. But she was too late; the Veela was already dragging him down the isle toward the doors.

"What are you doing? Let him go!" Hermione yelled desperately.

" _Non, il est à moi!_ I need 'Arry!" The Veela yelled back as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. She continued her escape with a death grip on Harry. At that the raven-haired wizard in her arms finally regained his ability to speak.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" He barked at her, struggling wildly to get away. The hurt in her eyes was clear to see and she stumbled over her own feet for a moment before answering.

" _Soit silencieux_! You know exactly 'oo I am 'Arry Potter." She managed to choke out as she started to run faster. She wanted to get away; she couldn't afford to be caught now just because Harry Bloody Potter wanted continue twisting the blade in her heart.

"No I don't. Now let me go!" He tried to break free but she was still transformed so her talons cut into his arm. He tried to reach for his wand but she beat him to it and quickly tucked it into her pocket. 

"I cannot let you go 'Arry. _Vous voulez dire trop pour moi_. I know zat you tried to break ze bond but eet did not work. Eet is still zere and eet is driving me insane!" She said somberly, each word was laced with pain and Harry was even more confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry hissed, "What bond? Who the fuck are you? Start answering me now!"

The Veela stopped dead in her tracks, shocked that he would ever yell at her like that. What happened? Things were going so well; aside from the tournament things were perfect between the two of them.

She looked Harry in the eyes, his full of confusion and hers overflowing with pain, and she cast a silencing charm on him.

" _S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi_ ," She whispered.

She heard footsteps behind her and resumed her mad dash towards the edge of the wards. Spells started to whiz beside her, making it very clear that she had to move even faster.

After a few more frantic moments of running she and her hostage left the wards she pulled out a coin, muttered a password and disappeared with the typical tugging sensation of a portkey.

xxXxx

"Damn it!" Professor Flitwick rasped as Harry and his captor escaped. Typically the quarter goblin had no problem with is diminutive size but when it came to chasing students he always found himself at a serious disadvantage. He and professor McGonagall started chasing after the two as soon as the left the great hall but neither were fast enough, or accurate enough while running, to subdue the girl. The charms professor dreaded coming back to the castle empty handed. He walked with the deputy headmistress in silence back to the castle and then the great hall.

"Professor McGonagall, where is Harry?" The headmaster asked, he made sure his voice betrayed concern rather than the anger he was really experiencing. ' _Damn that Delacour girl, I thought my shields were immune to her magic'._ He thought.

"The Veela escaped with a portkey as soon as they exited the wards." McGonagall admitted sadly.

"It would appear that now we have to get the DMLE involved." Albus sighed. He didn't want to involve anyone in the ministry with Hogwarts affairs unless he was pushing them to do exactly what he wanted.

' _I need Harry back in this castle. Umbridge needs to continue to push him further down the path he needs to go down, especially since Riddle is back in a body.'_

"This is obviously another one of Potter's ploys for attention. He'll come crawling back to the castle in a few days begging for more fame than he already has." Snape sneered. No one tried to retort or defend Harry's honor.

Almost everyone was still to shocked to fully realize what happened. After a few moments of silence the Hogwarts rumor mill began to start buzzing and Dumbledore spoke up.

"Attention students," he said with the help of a sonorous charm, "Please return to your dormitories. I assure you that the staff will be doing everything we can to ensure mister Potter is returned to Hogwarts as soon as possible." With that the students started getting up and heading to their respective common rooms.

Hermione went into prefect mode and started helping the younger students into the common room without getting lost or trampled.

After twenty minutes of guiding and offering words of encouragement to the first and second years Hermione finally made her way to her own bed and her mind stared to race again.

' _I recognized her, I could swear that I've never seen her before but I can't help but think I know her.'_ She thought.

Letting her mind drift it kept coming back to an image, a memory perhaps? Her mind kept showing her an image of the shore of the black lake. To her right there was Harry and this mysterious girl holding each other close, and to her left there was Ginny, with Hermione's arm around Ginny's waist and the red head was flashing her a million watt smile.

' _What does this mean? Who is this girl? Why do I picture her so close with Harry? And why do I picture my arm around Ginny?'_

She was getting a terrible headache the more she thought about this image but couldn't help coming back to it. Eventually she gave up in frustration and resolved to try thinking about it tomorrow. Finally she fell into a fitful sleep that was plagued with that image and others very close to it.

xxXxx

"Gabrielle Valentine Delacour! 'Ow dare you sneak away from zis 'ouse! 'Ow dare you kidnap zis boy!" Apolline Delacour screeched at her youngest daughter. Furious was an understatement of what she was feeling.

Appoline was well aware that her daughter was suffering from a great deal of stress from her bond mate trying to break the bond they made but that was no excuse for this kind of behavior.

"Mama! I 'ad to! Ze bond was driving me mad, I 'ad to go get 'im!" Gabrielle tried to defend her actions but her mother was nowhere near done chastising the girl.

"Did 'e ask for you to kidnap 'im? Obviously not!" She gave out an exasperated sigh and broke the silencing charm on Harry who was trying to talk this entire time but could not.

"Finally!" He said "Now will someone tell me about this fucking bond everyone keeps talking about! I've never met this girl before!" He bellowed.

His confusion eroded any patience he had left; he wanted answers and wanted them now. Gabrielle started to cry and Apolline looked at him with confusion.

"'Arry, what do you mean you 'ave never met Gabrielle before?" She asked, shocked.

"Exactly what I said! I would know if I've met her before and I haven't." He hissed.

By now Gabrielle was openly crying and Apolline held her in her arms as she spoke to Harry. She knew that beating around the bush would only enrage the teen more so she chose to be painfully blunt.

"'Arry, zis is Gabrielle Delacour, my daughter. You met 'er last year and became friends right away. By the Yule ball you were dating 'er and on 'er 15th birthday you two became bond mates." Harry's legs gave way at this point and he fell on the floor flat on his bum. For several minutes he stared at the crying girl in front of him, stupefied.

"What?" He croaked. "S-she? And I? B-bond mates? WHAT?" He didn't know how to react. Gabrielle sniffled and walked towards the dumbstruck Harry.

"Eet is true, mon tresor. We met last year. You were frustrated and angry zat yet again you were facing impossible odds and I did my best to offer support. We became close friends along wiz Hermione and later Ginny."

Gabrielle paused to gauge Harry's reaction. He still looked rather dumbstruck so she pressed on.

"We became inseparable, and you asked me to be your girlfriend and date to ze Yule ball. Zen on my birthday in March I realized zat you were my True Bond Mate, ze person 'oo I will spend my life wiz, ze person I will love forever." Gabrielle stopped again, fighting back tears.

"Zen after ze zird task, zat very night you banged on my carriage door and broke up wiz me. I do not know why but you said 'orrible zings… you said zat you never loved me and zat you could not love… could not love a 'alf breed like me." She was now uncontrollably sobbing into Harry's chest and out of reflex he held her and comforted her.

"But…wait…Gabrielle, Fluer's sister? No, I remember…" Harry's face was scrunched into a frown so he did not notice the hopeful look start to dawn on the face of the girl in his arms.

"Yeah, but this can't be right…I pulled you out of the lake. But you were eight years old…" At this Gabrielle's face fell and tears started to fall again. Harry looked down at her when he noticed that she was shaking even harder than before. 

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry. I still don't remember any of this but I know I would never say anything like that. I have a werewolf and a half giant as friends. If we were ever together I wouldn't ever hold your Veela heritage against you." He said as he held her tight. The girl started crying even harder and squeezed him for all she was worth.

"I just don't understand how you could be Gabrielle when I remember an eight year old…"

Finally she stopped crying and smiled at him.

"I knew zat you could never say anyzing like zat my love! The bond is not broken!" She said, the tone of her voice making her sound like a madwoman. Harry was glad she stopped crying and for some reason felt happy about this bond still being intact.

"What exactly is the bond? You say we're bond mates but what does that mean?"

"Oh, eet is a beautiful zing mon tresor!" She beamed and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Most Veela 'ave a mate, and many of zem spend their entire lives looking for zat mate. Some zough, simply give up and live by zemselves or someone 'oo zey are mostly compatible wiz. When a Veela finds 'er mate she feels a pull on 'er magic, 'er very being, towards 'er mate. Once ze bond is formed ze two are linked like very few other couples can be."

Gabrielle looked down at the area where their arms were touching. "When we touch eet almost tingles, no? 'Aven't you noticed?" She said.

Now that Harry thought about it was almost tingling where her skin touched his, it felt natural though, like this is how things are supposed to be.

"We can also feel each ozers emotions and wiz strong bond mates we can sense where each ozer is, almost like a tracking charm. Once the bond is formed eet is very 'ard to break and if eet does break ze Veela usually goes insane… zat is why I 'ad to get you 'Arry, our bond was about to break and I was going mad."

She looked down for a moment before meeting Harry's emerald gaze again, shame evident on her face. Harry's chest tightened at the sight and he pulled her closer.

"For weeks I would only eat or drink when Mama or Fleur forced me too. I did not want to live wizout you, Harry. I cannot live wizout you, now zat you are my mate you complete me." As she said the last sentence her eyes started to tear up again. Noting this Harry pulled her into the crook of his neck and stroked her hair.

"Hey, it's okay, I feel the tingling you were talking about. I have no idea why I don't remember anything about you or our bond but I won't leave you." She gripped him tightly again and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at himself.

 _Sheesh, even as a kidnap victim I have a bloody "saving people thing." There is something wrong with me, I swear…_

The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly brought Harry out of his introspection.

"I understand zat zis is an important moment for you two, but per'aps ze floor is not ze best place for such a reunion?" Apolline said in an amused tone.

Both teens flushed and scrambled to stand up. Once both of them were vertical Harry looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in a mansion, which was the only way to describe it. Everything was ornate and made with only the best materials. He was in the sitting room that had a huge marble fireplace and several leather sofas and loveseats.

"Um, where exactly am I?" He asked as he continued to look around the room.

"You are in France young man. Welcome to Château Delacour, 'Arry Potter. Some'ow my daughter managed to get 'er 'ands on an international portkey. Gabrielle, would you like to tell me 'ow you got ze portkey?" Apolline asked. Gabrielle bowed her head in shame and mumbled an inaudible response.

"What was zat, Gabrielle?" Apolline said pushing the issue. The young Veela raised her head and replied as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"I asked Fleur to make it for me Mama. I told 'er zat I just wanted to talk to 'Arry; She 'ad no idea zat I was going to take 'im. I swear. Please do not be mad at 'er?" She pleaded.

"Fleur should 'ave known better but since she 'asn't found 'er mate yet she could not understand how close to madness you really were." Apolline said somberly.

"Did you really almost go mad?" Harry said as he took her hand and laced their fingers together. Both of them instantly felt a slight tingle and Gabrielle squeezed his hand, as though she was trying to convince herself that it was real.

"Yes 'Arry. Once a Veela bonds she is tied to zat person for life. If ze bond is broken zen usually zey go mad, blaming zemselves or refusing to move on wiz zeir lives." She paused for a moment in thought.

"Someone, now we know eet was not you, but someone disguised as you, said zose 'orrible zings to me I zought eet was true and since you did not remember me I could not feel your emotions towards me. I zought you were trying your best to break the bond… like I said Mama and Fleur had to take care of me. Eventually I started eating on my own again but that was after I started planning to… to kidnap you." Harry pulled her to him in a tight hug when he saw tears filling her eyes again.

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry Gabrielle. Someone must have used a memory charm on me. I remember last year, but I don't remember you. I remember all the tasks, the Yule ball, Ron's jealousy and his apology, the graveyard and Voldemort getting a body again. What's real and what isn't?" He asked dejectedly.

"My love we 'ave to find a way to restore your memories. Papa is very influential, I'm sure he can find a mind 'ealer 'oo can 'elp you. But maybe zis will 'elp to start cracking away at ze charm." She looked deep into his eyes for a fraction of a second then fiercely pulled him to her and kissed him with all the passion she had.

He was stunned at first but quickly gave into the kiss, both of them letting out a small groan of pleasure. After they let go of each other Harry grabbed his head in pain and his eyes had a glazed look about them.

 _Harry and Gabrielle wandering happily by the Black Lake and chatting about trivial things. He stopped and looked into her sapphire blue eyes, lost in their beauty. He was never really bothered by her allure, which pleased her to no end, but in this moment he was completely entranced. She smiled at him and asked, "'Arry? Are you okay?"_

 _He responded by putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her close, their faces inches apart from each other. Gabrielle's heart started racing; Harry's had been racing for the past hour in anticipation of what he was about to do. Steeling himself he smiled and said, "Gabrielle, you are an amazing witch. Over the past few weeks you've been nothing but kind and thoughtful to me. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _He felt as though his heart would explode from how fast it was beating, even his near death experiences paled in comparison to how nervous he felt in this moment. The blonde witch in question sighed happily._

" _Of course I will 'Arry, you're a wonderful wizard and I would love to be yours." Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and closed the distance between the two and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. It was sweet, innocent, but the start of something deep and meaningful._

Snap. Snap. Snap. Gabrielle was snapping her fingers and waving her hand in front of Harry's face.

"'Ello? 'Arry? Are you okay?" The raven-haired wizard shook his head and looked at Gabrielle, "I think we just broke some of the memory charm."

"Really? What did you remember mon amour?" Gabrielle asked excitedly.

"I remembered walking by the Black Lake, the night I asked you to be my girlfriend, our first kiss." He said with a goofy smile. Gabrielle's face lit up, she was actually very doubtful that the kiss would have any effect on the memory charm. She just wanted an excuse to kiss him.

"Zat is wonderful 'Arry! To be 'onest I did not really zink eet would work." Gabrielle said sheepishly, her cheeks pink.

"'Arry, my 'usband will be 'ome soon I want to fill 'im in as soon as possible," Apolline glared at Gabrielle, "so tomorrow we will consult a mind healer to see if we can recover your memories."

"Thank you Mrs. Delacour. This is still a big shock. Who would do this to me? To Gabrielle? Surely one of my friends would have at least mentioned this…" He said in a hollow tone as he came to the realization that someone had intentionally erased and entire _year_ of his life from him.

"Call me Apolline, please." Gabrielle's mother said with a small smile before continuing in a much more somber tone. "I do not know 'oo did zis 'Arry, but it must have been someone quite powerful. Typically memory charms only erase a moment, a few days at most. As for your friends…well I 'ope zey would not betray you like zis."

"I know one wizard that would have the power to do that. Voldemort." Harry paused, waiting for the irritating yet inevitable shudder that almost every magical person had when someone said that name. He was pleasantly surprised when neither of them even flinched at the name. He raised his eyebrow and Apolline answered his unasked question.

"Silly Englishmen, fearing a mere name. Voldemort never came to France, and even if he did what good does eet do to fear a _name_." Apolline said, rolling her eyes, "But I do not see 'ow or why Voldemort would do such a thing."

Harry smiled at her explaination, but was confused by her last statement. Before he could ask, however, a man in very expensive formal robes burst through the huge white fireplace startled him.

 _This must be Gabrielle's father,_ Harry realized, fear began to rise in his chest. _He must think I'm to blame for hurting Gabrielle. This can't be good._

"Gabrielle? Apolline? 'Oo is this boy?" The man asked. Gabrielle jumped up and ran to the man, engulfing him in a hug.

"Papa! Zis is my 'Arry! 'E did not try to break our bond! 'E still loves me Papa!" The blonde witch was ecstatic and rambling as fast as she could. The man looked at her quizzically since this was the exact opposite of what he had been told.

"Mon cheri," Apolline cut in, "Gabrielle talked Fleur into making a portkey to 'Ogwarts. She kidnapped 'Arry tonight and 'e told us zat 'e does not remember anyzing about Gabrielle. Someone has modified 'is memory." The man looked at Harry with an odd look, he was forced to rethink his opinion of the teen in front of him.

 _First he breaks my little girls heart and now he says he doesn't remember it._

"Sir, I'm sure you don't believe me but I swear that I didn't want to break any bond with Gabrielle. Someone wiped my memory. I had no idea the pain I was causing her." Harry said. The man continued to look at him and finally extended his hand.

"Sebastian Delacour."

"Harry Potter, sir." He took Sebastian's hand and gave it a firm shake. "I promise that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Gabrielle. I can feel our bond again. I care about her."

"I believe you, young man." He said as he turned to his youngest daughter, "Gabrielle, although I do not approve of kidnapping I understand the need to get your bond mate back." Gabrielle bowed her head in shame and tried to defend her actions.

"Papa it was the only way. Any owl I sent would come back in minutes later. I could feel the bond slowly breaking and I had to get him back…"

"Wait. You tried to owl me and they came right back?" Harry hissed. The more he learned about this situation he angrier he became.

"Oui, I sent dozens of owls, begging you to reconsider and telling you zat ze bond was getting weaker. Wizin minutes ze owls would come back, ze letter still attached to eets feet." Gabrielle said.

"I never got any post from you, I'm sorry. Someone went to great lengths to hide you from me." Gabrielle noticed that his hands were closed in tight fists, his stance was rigid; he looked enraged.

"Mon tresor, do calm. eet is ok now, non? We are togezer again and will find out 'oo did zis to us. Togezer." She said as she pulled him into another tight hug. Harry instantly relaxed into her embrace and stroked her hair again.

 _No one has ever calmed me down that fast, but it feels so natural. So right._ Harry thought.

"Yes, what 'as 'appened is indeed curious, and more that a little disturbing. But lets try to figure more out as we eat, I'm sure the 'ouse elves 'ave dinner waiting for us and I am starving." Sebastian said.

The four of them moved to the dining room where there was a deliciously hot meal waiting for them. Gabrielle never let Harry out of her sight and only let go of his hand when her father pointed out that holding it at the table was impolite. Harry again only picked at his food and spent more time talking with the Delacours than actually eating.

"I think I'll floo call Felix, 'e 'elped with Gabrielle as much as he could so he knows a bit about our situation. 'E would be the best to 'elp 'Arry recover 'is memories." Sebastian said, when Harry gave him a questioning look Gabrielle explained. 

"Felix is a mind 'ealer. 'E 'elped me zis summer after… everyzing zat 'appened. Zere was not much 'e could do but 'e is ze best. If Papa says zat 'e can 'elp you, zen zere is no one 'oo could do better."

"Right. Well, it's been a very eventful night," he chuckled, "and I'm knackered. I suppose I'll be sleeping on the sofa?"

"Non! Mon tresor, you shall be sleeping wiz me!" Gabrielle shouted, as though Harry sleeping anywhere else was an impossible notion. Harry's eyes bulged and he started to stammer.

"Uh… But… We can't… I've never…" The words hurt Gabrielle like a physical blow.

"I understand if you would razer not sleep wiz me 'Arry..." She said as tears started to well in her eyes.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I've never…slept with anyone before… I mean we're both only 15… and I'm sure your parents wouldn't..."

"Actually, since ze two of you are trying to repair your bond it _would_ be a good idea. Just sleeping, neither of you are emotionally ready for anything else." Apolline said with a pointed look at her daughter. Harry was starting to feel overwhelmed.

 _What? They actually want me to sleep with their daughter? I thought tonight couldn't get any more curious._

"Ze only reason we decided against sleeping togezer last year was because ze Bauxbaton's carriage was warded against men. And you said you did not want to torture me wiz ze snoring of four ozer boys."

Harry snorted at that and interrupted, "Yeah, I would have had to put up a ward against Ron around my bed…He just couldn't control himself around Veela…"

"Anyway," She continued, rolling her eyes, "we agreed zat we could make up for lost time over ze summer."

"Alright, if everyone is okay with this. I defiantly don't want to make you or Mr. Delacour angry." Harry said, still waiting for the other shoe to fall.

"'Arry, I am married and in love with a Veela myself, I understand 'ow a bond works and I know that the two of you need time to repair yours." Sebastian said. Harry relaxed and Gabrielle took his hand again.

"Come, mon tresor, let's get ready for bed." The excided blonde witch said and practically skipped to her bedroom with Harry in tow.

Gabrielle's room was large but comfortable. She had a bookshelf and a vanity but the focal point of the room was an eloquent looking double four poster bed. After ten minutes they were both clean and changed.

Harry crawled gratefully into the oversized bed, tired after such a long and emotionally trying day. Gabrielle gripped harry in yet another hug and he heard her happily sigh.

" _Je l'ai rêvé de vous tenir comme ça tout l'été_." she said as she looked into his emerald eyes.

"Um.. Gabrielle, what does that mean?" He said as he played with her long silvery blonde hair.

"I zought zat you would know… Last year you became almost fluent in French, 'Ermione said zat you have a natural aptitude for languages." She sighed and held him tighter, "'Ooever erased your memories must have erased your knowledge ze French language too."

"I'll learn again. If Hermione said I was good at something then it must be true." He chuckled, "Now, what did that mean?"

She blushed prettily and mumbled her reply into his chest, "Eet means za I 'ave wanted you to 'old me like zis all summer."

Harry held her tighter for a moment before letting out a sad sigh, "Well, hopefully I will remember how to speak French when I get my memories back, and if not I'm sure you and Hermione are up to the task of teaching me again?"

The shared a light laugh before Harry became serious again.

"Speaking of Hermione, I remember her helping me with the Tri-wizard tasks, is that what really happened?"

"Oui, she taught us all ze summoning charm. You, me, Hermione and Ginny became inseparable last year."

"Ginny? I don't remember seeing much of her last year. What about Ron? What happened?

"Ron apologized for 'is jealousy after ze first task but none of us forgave 'im, not even Ginny. You wanted to beat 'im up after 'e apologized. You said zat if it took a life or death situation for 'im to realize zat you 'ad been telling ze truz zen he was not much of a friend to begin wiz."

"Wow. I remember patching things up with him. But what about Ginny? It's strange that I barely remember her forth year."

Gabrielle laughed, a musical sound of pure beauty. Harry thought it was one of the best sounds in the world.

"You will 'ave to wait until your memories come back to see what Ginny was doing wiz us, you won't believe me if I tell you." thoroughly confused Harry pressed on.

"Tell me, please. She's my friend. She didn't do anything stupid did she?"

"Non, non, eet was quite beautiful actually. She admitted 'er feelings to ze girl she loved and zat girl said yes." Harry sat upright and started at Gabrielle in shock.

"What? No way! How? What? I thought she had a crush on me?" He exclaimed, confusion taking away his ability to make coherent speech.

"Mon tresor, she was startruck by you. You were ze Boy-'Oo-Lived, a celebrity in her eyes. She likes ozer women and finally struck up the courage to tell ze girl she loved." Harry was still floored by this revelation and had to know more.

"Who is it? Do I know her? I don't really know the other girls in her year group." Instead of answering Gabrielle pulled him to her and gave him a kiss and then put her finger to his lips.

"Not tonight. Like I said, you won't fully believe it until your memories are back. Eet would be a shame to ruin ze surprise, non?" Her kiss had a calming effect that was almost magical and he lay down and fell asleep after only a few minutes of pondering about Ginny's mystery lover.

 _Je t'ai trouvé-_ I found you

 _Non, il est à moi-_ No, he is mine

 _Soit silencieux-_ Be silent

 _Vous voulez dire trop pour moi-_ You mean too much to me

 _S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi-_ Please, forgive me

 _Je l'ai rêvé de vous tenir comme ça tout l'été-_ I wanted to hold you like this all summer


End file.
